Whered you go
by annoyed by you
Summary: whered you i miss you soo. This is a sad story about a girl who has everything taken from her.
1. Chapter 1

Where are you going daddy asked a four year girl with shoulder length black hair. The man with black hair that was ties in a ponytail knelt down on his knees to be levels with his little girl. I'm going on a business trip he said as he patted her on her head and stood up to talk to the man next to him. Travis are you sure you can handle her by yourself the man asked. Travis took a sip of his beer, yep I'm sure I can, you do it so how hard could it be Travis said. The man took a deep breath in then exhaled alright then I'm going I'll be checking up on you both by letter ok. Ok daddy said the little girl. Fine with me said Travis. The man took one last look at his little girl then turned and left to join the other business men.

Alright Allie lets go back inside said Travis who was chugging his beer. Do we have to asked Allie who was staring in the direction her daddy went? Yes we do now come inside Travis said throwing his beer can into a trash can that was nearby and grabbed Allie's arm roughly and dragged her inside. Owe what I do asked Allie. You disobeyed me shouted Travis.

No I didn't said Allie who was starting to cry. Oh just shut up you worthless little brat shouted Travis who lifted his arm and balled his fist and punched Allie on the cheek. Allie went flying onto the floor holding her cheek what was all red and swollen and in some places bleeding. Allie looked up at Travis who was wobbly and then got up and pushed him and he fell into a chair, as Allie backed away from Travis he kicked her in the ribs. Travis just laughed at Allie's pain and got another beer that was next to him and took a swig of it. Allie curled up into a ball crying silently. Travis got up out of his chair and went up into his room and slammed the door.

**3 hours latter**

Allie finally got enough confidence to get up and walk to her room. On her way to her room Allie made sure not to make any noise that would wake Travis up. Allie quickly entered her room that was blue and had pictures on the wall of her and her father. Allie stripped and got into her PJ's and went to bed. Allie felt all her ribs sting as she lay down to go to sleep. Allie finally fell asleep on her side her bloody cheek smearing on her pillow.

**Passing time**

Two months after moving in with Travis Allie learned Travis was a druggy and does drugs in his room. And a month after that she learned her father only left because he was going to die.

Two years have passed since Allie first got beaten by Travis. Since Allie as been getting beaten nearly every day she has been practicing fighting so she could defend herself. That was until Travis went psycho and brought out a knife and was trying to kill her.

Allie dodged right as Travis tried to stab her in her stomach only to cut her side open. Allie twitched in pain as her blood started to pour out of the gash. Allie jumped left as Travis tried to stab her again. Allie went to jump over the table only to be stopped by a knife going through her lung. Allie gasps for breath as she fell to the floor blood pouring out of her lung and side. The only thing going through her mind was "I'm going to die here" Allie got rid of that saying in her head and started thinking "I'm not going to die here" that was until Travis walked up to her half dead body and dropped the knife into her neck. Allie felt the knife's cold metal on her then DARKNESS fell over her and she died then and there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's chapter one for you all. I hope I made it sad enough. Please REVIEW thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX CHAPTER 2 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Allie laid on the cold floor her lifeless body growing paler by the minute. Then suddenly there was light and a huge door was in front of her. A voice sounded from the huge door and Allies soul came out of her body. Allie looked around until she found her body lying lifelessly behind her. Allie falls on her knees, hands on the ground in front of her. Tears rolling down her cheeks, I-I'm d-dead then why am I here and where am I said Allie. Just as Allie asked that question the door opened behind her. Little hands coming out and grabbing her and dragging her into the huge door, Knowledge pouring into her head Allie screamed as the little hands grabbed Allie's right leg and left arm and started to tear them off of her body. Allie screamed as she felt her limbs being teared off her body.

As Allie screamed the little creatures let her go and she hall back into her body. Allie slips back into the darkness that she was in before. The huge door disappears out of sight showing that Allies body lays in an ally way her blood pouring out of her small body.

**XXXXXXXXX Switch p.o.v XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

A very dressed up Roy and Riza walk down the street together holding eac**h **other's hands. They talked about the BIG day and that they can't wait for it to come (Riza isn't pregnant) soon enough. As they got closer to a ally way Riza noticed blood on the ground. Roy let go of Riza's hand and went to go and investigate the ally. To Roy and Riza's surprise there was a little girl laying on the ground. Riza gasped as she saw the little girl on the ground bleeding. Roy carefully picked the girl up and cradled her in his arms and got up.

Riza ran to a phone booth nearby and called for an ambulance to come and help the little girl. Riza watched as Roy wrapped his jacket around the little girl's body. Riza walked over to Roy and put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him a little. Riza looked up seeing the ambulance coming to help. Riza looked back down at Roy and patted his shoulder to let him know that help has arrived.

Roy helped the paramedics put the little girl un a stretcher and take her to the ambulance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Yay the hospital!!!!!!**

An hour after they reached the hospital the girl opened her eyes.

Roy was looking at her with a worried look while Riza was talking to someone about the big dinner that they were supposed to attend but couldn't make it.

The little girl opened her eyes seeing nothing but white walls and a creepy man (poor Roy) in the room with her. Roy looked at the little girl with a smirk on his face. Allie just stared at him blankly. What's your name kid asked Roy who was still looking at her. A-Allie the little girl replied. Roy's smirk widened into a smile and introduced himself, my names Roy. Allie smiled then turned her head to look at the ceiling. So may I ask how you lost your arm and leg asked Roy. Allie turned to look at him frowning, some small creatures tour them off mumbled Allie. Roy went wide eye as Allie explained how she lost two of her limbs.

Roy yawned after 2 hours of talking with Allie he finally desisted to leave and head home where Riza was waiting for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX hospital room**

Allie watched as Roy left the room. She felt happy to finally talk to someone that wouldn't just beat her up if she spoke. Slowly after Roy left Allie started to feel more pain in her chest. Allie stared wide eyed at the ceiling as blood flowed down the side of her mouth.

Doctors start running into the room to help stabilize her condition. Allie felt so much pain as the doctors injected multiple chemicals into her blood stream to stabilize her. Allie just lied there watching the ceiling while the doctors pushed needles into her body and cause her more pain. Finally Allie couldn't take it anymore she grabbed a needle and pulled it out, Allie screamed as she pulled it out. The doctors were grabbing her and trying to inject the needle back into her but Allie wouldn't let them do that. She screamed again as a doctor tugged on her bandaged are socket. Suddenly Allie fell back onto the bed and started to watch as her life passed her by. The only thing that was going through her head before she blacked out was, was I will not **die**.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter was inspired by the song **Time of Dying

**.com/watch?v=BDA8sDZTQng**


End file.
